Along with the advancement and development of times, people have increasing demands for photographing or videotaping by using a photographing device. Various selfie sticks have emerged in prior arts to be used as an auxiliary tool of the photographing device. However, these selfie sticks cannot compensate for human hand tremble, and have poor photographing effect. Besides, these selfie sticks only have simple structures and cannot automatically track human faces when photographing, so when continuous photographing needs to be carried out on a person in motion, the user's hand is required to move back and forth continuously to adjust the focusing alignment, in order to keep the photographed human face located at a suitable position in the screen of the photographing device, and this causes operation inconvenience.
Stabilizers have emerged in prior arts to be used as an auxiliary tool of the photographing device. The stabilizer normally has two axes, either of the axes has a corresponding motor for driving and adjusting rotation position. Once the balance of the camera is broken, a central processing unit would analyze an internal gyroscope in the stabilizer. The feedback signal from sensors such as an accelerated speed sensor and a magnetic field sensor is processed by corresponding correcting algorithms to form corrected signal to control said motors to finally reach a corrected balance position. Chinese patent literature CN204758996U discloses such a handheld stabilizer. Although it can be used for photographing or videotaping, it does not have an automated tracking photographing function, so when continuous photographing needs to be carried out on a person in motion, the position of the photographing device needs to be manually adjusted to be aligned with the photographed person, and this is tiring after long time operation, which negatively influences the photographing effect. Besides, the stabilizer disclosed in this patent literature cannot be used with a rear camera of a cell phone to do high quality selfies.
Chinese patent literature CN105611161A discloses a photographing control method, a photographing control apparatus and a photographing system. The disclosed photographing method controls the selfie stick to rotate only when there is a human side face captured in the distorted area of the electronic device, with the purpose of removing the distortion of a human side face captured in the distorted area and thus improving the photographing quality. However, when tracked photographing needs to be carried out on a person in motion, the technical scheme in this patent literature still cannot solve the problem in prior arts that the position of the photographing device needs to be manually adjusted to be aligned with the photographed person, such manual adjustment is tiring after long time operation and the photographing effect is poor, as well as the problem that it cannot be used with a rear camera of a photographing device to do high quality selfies.